Teen Titans on crack
by Senpai.Kush
Summary: WHEN THERE'S TROUBLE YOU KNOW WHO TO CAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLL


A word of warning, some of the content your about to read is INNAPROPRIATE HA! Check out my profile for some other sexi passages ;) and this is for the ORIGINAL Teen Titans, not TTG!

"MOVE IT, SLUT FUCKERS! WE'RE RUNNING OUT OF TIME!" said Gizmo.

"Alright, Gizmo!" said Jinx. Jinx and the other H.I.V.E. members started to laugh.

"Hey! Said Gizmo." What are you f*ck faces laughing at?" he said kinda whiney.

 _Setting changes to teen titan's tower._

Robin checked his status for evil. The screen said "All good, bitch!"

"BEAST BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" yelled Cyborg.

Beast boy came back in the room and plopped down next to Raven. Cyborg was on his way to the HIVE. Cyborg didn't like Gizmo. Gizmo did not like Cyborg. Cyborg had a crush on Jinx, a villain girl. He hung out with jinx then came back to join the rest of the stupid Titans.

So the Titans were in their tower about to eat supper, none of them were actually good chefs, and when they tried to make food stuff exploded everywhere.

"Wow, we have a lot of cum in our refrigerator," said Beast boy.

It was a moment the Titans realized they fucked up.

"Maybe we should just go out for pizza…" said Robin.

The Titans hopped in their monster truck, and Cyborg drove. Robin still didn't have his driver's license. The Titans parked then came out and walked over to the pizza shop. They all sat down and looked for something to order.

"Can we PLEASE just order already?" said Raven.

"Unless it's vegetarian!" said Beast boy.

"C'mon, BB, how can you deny the all meat experience?" said Cyborg.

"Dude, I fuck those animals!" said Beast boy.

Suddenly, someone cried for help in Jump city.

"Titans, fuck!" said Robin.

Robin was the only one out of the five who didn't have a super powers, he only used weapons and fought. He was kinda like a ninja. The person who cried for help was about to be ran over by a bus. Cyborg used his super strength to stop the bus. Then Starfire exploded the bus with her magic beams. The Hive was standing somewhere watching, and they thought the Titans were weak.

"What a bunch of shitheads," said Gizmo. "You guys wanna get pizza?"

Okay this story kinda sucks, let's just skip to when the Teen Titans are back in their tower. Starfire's sister Blackfire was there.

"Sister, what brings you to Earth?" asked Starfire.

She ignored Star. "I'm sorry, I can't hear you very well." She said sarcastically.

Starfire frowned. "What of the movie shall we watch?"

They all ignored Starfire. Starfire flew, and whipped her hair so it smacked Beast boy in the face. Then she whipped her hair at Raven, who wasn't exactly new to her whips, so she dodged it. "Ha!" said Raven. Her face was barried into some book.

Starfire jumped over the couch and landed on Robin. She sat on Robin's lap, and wiggled her butt around. "Robin, I know YOU would want to watch the movie with me…" Robin sniffed Starfire's strawberry scent.

"I'd rather go to the club, you down? Unless you losers wanna stay home and watch those lame movies." Said Blackfire.

They all followed Blackfire and walked into the strip club. "Ladies in da building, the queen of the galaxy has arrived!" she announced. Blackfire was wearing nothing but a bikini, and everyone turned heads.

"Is that the swimsuit of mine?" Starfire asked Blackfire.

"Yes dear, I'm just borrowing it!" she turned around and wiggled her butt at Starfire.

"I do not remember you asking! You are the annoying!"

There were a bunch of other teenagers in the club, and they were all dancing under the disco lights and moving their butts. Robin started to dance on the pole in front of Blackfire. He bounced his bottom up and down in her face.

"Robin, has anyone ever told you that you have a nice butt?" said Blackfire. "They might as well call you Mr. Ass!" Blackfire grinned and danced with Robin. She pushed him up to her body wearing nothing but a tiny bikini, with her breasts exposed and a thong. And Robin stripped down to his boxers. They were both having a great time, and Starfire was jealous when Blackfire and Robin were grinding, because he had an itty bitty crush on Robin. Robin loved Starfire, but she was annoying and her sister was way cooler and hotter.

"Dance Robin, Dance!" They danced together some more and they were the life of da party.

Beast boy and Cyborg were dancing together. "Beast boy, teach me how to grind"

"Alright," BB said. "You just bend your knees and bounce you butt up and-"just then, Starfire walked up to both of them.

"Friends, how do I steal the Robin back?"

"Well you gotta shove lackfirebay with your uttbay and strip down to your nderwearuay and grind on obinray and act like a oehay." BB and Cyborg said.

"Ah, the secret language, I see." Then she ran over to Robin and Blackfire to make a move.

Beastboy seductively walked up to Raven. "Hey Ray Ray, you wanna grind?" he grinned at her, and thought Raven was sexy. Raven backed away from him.

The three of them looked back over to Starfire. She stripped down and was only in her undergarments. "Hi, Robin ;)" she said.

"Er- Starfire? Is that you?" asked Robin.

"Back OFF, Starfucker. He's MINE!" said Blackfire. She flew at her and whacked her with her hair then stepped on her. Starfire got furious then charged up lasers in her eyes then shot them at Blackfire's heinie.

"Ouch!" said Blackfire. "So that's how you wanna play it, huh?"

Beast boy was grinding on Raven's crotch just as Cyborg ran into Jinx at the club.

"What the- Jinx? What the hell are YOU doing here?"

"Uh, nothin" she smiled nervously.

"I sure am glad to see you here!" said Cyborg. "Starfire and her sis are all over Robin, and Beast Boy and Raven are dancing together- or I wouldn't really call that dancing, more like sex!"

"Uh, I was just asking…" said Jinx. "Do you wanna dance? With me."

"Uh, well, I don't know. OKAY!" said Cyborg.

Jinx bumped her butt against Cyborg's bionic dick and they started to dry hump, Jinx was wearing only a bikini. Cyborg's robo cock was getting hard.

Raven and Starfire were standing by the bar. "This party is SHIT!"

"Tell me about it," a Goth teenager came up to Raven and they became instant friends.

"Robin, teach me how to do the sex!"

Robin and Blackfire's condom broke and they gave birth to twins.

THE END!


End file.
